My Weird School Life
by Zombie-Neko Nyaa
Summary: A new student is in Ouran! Well, technically two..maybe three, but that doesn't matter! We'll be focusing on the new student Alex. The only boy, who said no to the Ouran Host. Now, he has to deal with the hosts annoying him, Kyoya probably black mailing him. Will Alex crack under the pressure or do it willingly? And maybe on his weird adventure, find love.
1. Introduction Chapter

Hello everyone~. I am in love with this character, it is soo much more detailed. This fanfic is a host associate x OC. NO FLAMES! You guys are just being idiots and a douche, when you do that. But I do appreciate _**some**_ criticism back. It would help me with my writing. This is only the introduction chapter.

Disclaimer - I do not own Ouran High school Host Club, but if I did there will be lots of Yaoi. A lot of yaoi. Hehehe~.

WARNING! - YAOI, YAOI AND MORE YAOI

Rating - T for later chapters. Which means, non-descriptive sex.

"Talking"

'**_Thinking_**'

**Introduction Chapter**

Name – Alex Kyoko

Age – 16 years old ( Freshman )

Gender - Male

Sexuality – Gay ( Uke )

Nationality – Japanese American

Looks – Emerald green eyes, pale skin, brownish red hair cut in a short bob, skinny, sort of athletic build, oval-shaped face and piercings along his left ear

Clothes – School: Male Ouran uniform, Casual: Black winter vest, with a red graphic T-shirt under it, deep blue skinny jeans, black finger less fish net gloves that goes elbow-high, and knee-high red converse boots, Night wear: Over-sized baggy t-shirt, and boxers, Swimwear: Red and black graphic trunks, Gym Clothes: Plain white big tee with gray sweatpants short and blue & black sport sneakers, Fancy: Black and red suit with black dress shoe and a silver watch

Likes – Punk music, reading books, tattoos, puppets, dolls, Alfie, Suez, Alfie, steam punk, art, and iPod

Dislikes – Rich people, snobs, cats, anything vanilla, punks, and drunks

Jobs – Works at multiple bars as a waiter, bar tender, or entertainer

Pets – A gecko named Alfie and a rottweiler named Suez

Bio – At a very young age, Alex's parents got divorced. His dad and him lived in the Red Light District in Japan, while his mom and his brother, Johnathan Kyoko, lived in a cushy house in the rich part of town. A few years later, Alex's parents got back together, him and his dad moved in with his mom and John. Ever since then, both of his loved Johnathan more than him. John turned into a selfish, insensitive asshole. The only reason they got into Ouran is because of hid brother. They wanted him to have a "good education". Alex wants to move in an apartment with his friend, Annie.

Me – And that was the my OC guys. Tell me what you think and what needs improvements.

* * *

><p>Alex – Why the hell I'm I doing this?<p>

Me – Because I'm your creator and I love you~?

Alex – What the fuck ever..."Alex blushes and crosses his arms"

Me – Aaaw~. I made you soo cute! "I hug Alex, smiling" That's all my lovely fanpeople~. ;3


	2. Chapter 1 - It's Funny How Things Work

Hello everyone~. I am in love with this character, it is soo much more detailed. This fanfic is a host associate x OC. NO FLAMES! You guys are just being idiots and doushes when you do that. But I do appropriate _**some**_ criticism back. It would help me with my writing.

Disclaimer - I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, but if I did there will be lots of Yaoi. A lot of yaoi. Hehehe~.

WARNING! - YAOI, YAOI AND MORE YAOI

Rating - I for later chapters. Which means, non-descriptive sex.

"Talking"

'**_Thinking_**'

**Chapter 1 –It's Funny How Things Work**

~Alex's Pov~

I walked down the halls of this damned school. '_**Why the hell, I'm I even here... oh, that's right. My parents thought it was a good idea to send their "favorite son" to a perfect school. Ugh, I just want to die right now.**_' I thought. Heh, I can here the other students whispers, even with my headphones in with my ipod. I sighed and continued walking, annoyed with everything. Stupid school, stupid rich kids...oh, hello there. A abandoned music room, perfect. I can finally get away from those rich idiots, maybe into peace and quiet. I reach my hand out ad open the door, but little did I know, it would change my life for the weirder.

~Third Person Pov~

Alex opened the door and he blinked, immediately rose petals assult his face. "Welcome" said the Ouran Host Club members. "I guess this room is occupiedo after all, oh well." he said, turning to leave. Before Alex got the chance to leave, Tamaki, the host with blonde hair and blue eyes, said "Wait!". He put an arm around his shoulders, then Tamaki put an arm in a dramatic pose saying, "You there! You look simple enough, you must be a commoner. I pity you. No servants, no culture, you poor, poor creature. But fear not! For you have found the most cultured place on Earth, The Ouran Host Club! And we embrace our common fellows!" He narrowed his eyes at Tamaki and took his arm off his shoulder, thinking, '_**Dramatic much?**_'

~Alex's Pov~

I better leave while the rich blondie keeps yappin'. I turned around and accidently bumped into his kid with brown hair, which I later realized was named Haruhi. The room went as a resounding crash erupted in the room. Oops. WelL, I guess I have to help cleaning it up. Good damn it. I crouched down on te floor and carefully picked up of the broken tea-set. Haruhi mumbled something, while picked up the pieces. I think it sounded like,"You don't have to pick this up, I'll be fine on my own." I smile and shake my head, "Nah, I broke it. It would be stupid of me not to." Tamaki stopped is rantin', finally, he was giving me a headache, and he put hands on his hands on his cheeks dramaticly, "Oh no! That was a antic Vectorian age tea-set. It cost millions!" I sigh and get up after picking it all up, shruggin' my shoulders, '_**Oh well. The rich brats can pay for another one.**_' I thought. A guy with black hair and glasses, holding a black binder that he writing in the whole time, said in a calm voice, "I think the appropriate action is for him to work here, until his debt is paid. Like Haruhi." I snorted at that, what idiots. Tamiki grinned, "What a perfect plan, Mommy! A perfect solution for a tradgic event!" And he's rantin' again, god damn it. I glared at the blackette, I guess he calls himself Kyoya. "Why don't ya pay for it yourself? Ya rich snot." I said harshly. Tamiki blinked at me, surprised at my words and Kyoya just stared at me. Wow, I guess they never heard those words before. A litle blonde kid with a bunny plushie, tugged the sleeve of a tall, stotic blackette guy, "Mori, Mori, this commoner is weirder than the others." 'Ha! Look who's talkin' kiddo.' I though, my eyebrow raised and my arms crossed. The tall, stotic, and blackette, Mori, nodded his head in agreement. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, glanced at me and then they started chatting about me. "Hey Kaoru, isn't he in our class?" said Hikaru, head titled at his twin. "I think so, Hikaru. Sensei said he was from...umm...where was he from again?" Kaoru said, blinking at Hikaru. They debated like that for a couple of minutes. I sighed and got out my ipod, ah the annoyance blocker. Kyoya snapped out of this confusion and saidd, analyzing me, "But **you're** the one who broke it. Wouldn't be responsible for **you** to work here to pay it off." I turned to him, putting my headphones in and looking through my playlist, "It would be. If, it was someone who couldn't buy a new one because they are low on cash." Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly gets up, surprising everyone and they say at the same time, pointin' at me, "You're from the Red-Light District in Japan right?" Everyone in the room looked at me scared and surprised. I smirked and pointed my thumb at me, "That's right. My name is Alex Kyoko and unlike you lot, I work, I fight, for my life. I don't need stupid luxuries. Now, if you exuse me, I gotta go somewhere else more quiet." I picked out the song "Unchained" by Blood on the Dance Floor, humming to the song and I left, not caring for their reactions.

~Tamiki's Pov~

My shoulders were hunched and shaking, my fists in front of my face, and my bangs hiding my eyes. Kyoya looked over to me, pushing his glasses up his face, "What's wrong now, Daddy?" he said to me. I couldn't answer him. I was...just so...so...so exicted! I exploded suddenly,my fist pumped in the air and surprising everyone in the room. "He must be part of the Ouran Host Club! The rebel, the fiestiness, the extentricness. Alex would be refreshing part of the club. And, I already have a plan!" I said, putting my fingers to my chin and smirking. I told everyone my plan and they cheered~! "It will increase profits, as well as paying of the debt from the broken tea set. What a logic plan, for once, Daddy." Kyoya said, his glasses catching a glare and a tiny smirk on his face. "Ooo~. I can't wait to try some new cosplays on him~!" said Renge, grinning and jumping for joy. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and said, at the same time again, "He's in for one wild ride." Hunny tugged on Mori's sleeve again and he said, hugging Usa-chan, "Mor, is Alex in trouble?" Mori nodded his head yes.

* * *

><p>Me : And that is all folks~! Please read, comment, and review for some cake with Hunny. Again, NO FLAMES! You guys are just being idiots and doushes when you do that. Bye, bye~! =^.^=<p>

Alex: Why I'm I doing this again?

Me: Because I love you. And I'm your creator and I can destroy you~. "Hugs Alex, grinng madly"

Alex: "Sweatdrops" Scary...


End file.
